gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitarō/Abilities and Weapons
Abilities As the last descendant of the prestigious Ghost Tribe, Kitarō uses several items handed down from his ancestors and relies on the help of numerous powerful yōkai across Japan. He has an assortment of strange powers at his disposal, but his most bizarre is his tremendous life force and regenerative powers, powers most yōkai do not have. He can regurgitate his stomach acid and carry creatures such as snakes inside his body, which allows him to turn the tables in tricky situations. For example, if he is swallowed by an enemy he can use his stomach acid to melt them from the inside or he can send creatures into his enemies through their pores in order to find their weaknesses. Because he has so many all-purpose abilities (see below), there appears to be no situation he can't handle and no trap he can't escape from. In essence, Kitarō has no true weaknesses. On top of all of this, he has a tremendous amount of Yōkai Energy. In the fifth series, because of his frequent work with Jigoku, he has been granted even more Yōkai Energy. However, he is known to immediately weaken if he is deprived of his tools or hair, making the true source of his power hard to figure out. In this sixth series, Kitarō's Yōkai Energy increases tremendously whenever he becomes infuriated. This ability is first shown in episode #3. While in this state, he appears to be consumed by dark flames. In episode #27 of the series, Kitarō is angered to the point where he can destroy Adél's barrier with one Finger Gun, though he wasn't angered to the point where the dark flames appear. In episode #28, Agnès uses magic to forcibly boost Kitarō's Yōkai Energy, which causes the dark flames to appear and makes Kitarō suffer. Later, Kitarō is filled with enough rage to control the power that was forcibly enhanced and running wild. Agnès is also surprised by this ability that was able to control her strong magic. In episode #38, the dark flames appear again when Kitarō believes Mana has been killed. His energy increases again after listening to Backbeard's cruel words to the point where Kitarō was able to defeat him. When his rage reaches its max, his anger seeps into his Chanchanko, which then becomes red and black. In addition to the powers listed below, Kitarō has also shown the ability to stretch his limbs, expand his body at will, instantaneously sink into the ground, drain someone's blood or life force, fire off foul odors and even use telekinesis. He is also good at disguises and will sometimes pose as an old man or young girl to trick enemies. His eyes can see all the way to Mars from Earth. His heart will never stop beating and his lungs work even underwater or in a vacuum. His lungs also have the ability to suck in enough air that his body inflates like a balloon and he can float on water or in the air. Furthermore, even if he is crushed thin while in this balloon form, his body will be fine afterwards. He can shrink his body down to a speck or into a part of his body (such when he shrunk into his own ankle in Oritatami-Nyūdō), though exactly how he returns to normal is never shown. Even when he was transformed into the Yōkai Cloth, he was able to move on his own to wrap around and put out Chi's fire attack. He can understand and speak the language of many small creatures and insects, although he cannot learn the cricket language. However, by the fifth anime he seems to have learned to speak cricket.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 75 He has three pet fleas who live on his body and a pet snake who lives in his stomach (mentioned above). In the manga, several chapters end with the bugs of the forest singing Kitarō's praise. He is practically immortal, and as long as he builds up and stores energy within his body, he can go a month without food and still be just as powerful as normal. In Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari, it is implied he and Medama-Oyaji can even go ten years without food or drink. Hair Kitarō has a number of techniques that utilize his hair. His hair is a source of power for him, and if he loses it he can become weaker. He was unable to fight Kamanari because he was missing his hair at the time. In the fourth anime, episode #95, when his hair was stolen by Kamanari he became so weakened that he was bedridden with a fever.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 95 In the second anime, he says that removing his hair makes him as weak as a human child. His hair can be removed clean off like a wig. When he removes his hair himself, he can remote control it like his geta. By attaching his hair to another person's hair, he can speak to or control them telepathically. *'Yōkai Antenna' :A hair which can serve as an antenna for detecting spirit activity. When Kitarō detects spirit activity, the hair will stick straight up on the top of his head. It can tell him how close a yōkai is and how powerful they are. It is usually a single hair, but he can also use three hairs to measure distance, direction and movement all at once. During the fight with Backbeard, where Kitarō had to close his eyes in order to avoid his hypnosis, he used the antenna to locate and attack Backbeard. *'Hair Needles' (髪の毛針) :Kitarō will make each of his hairs as hard as steel and fire them out like bullets at enemies. He frequently uses this ability to stick enemies to a surface or attack their eyes. There are many times where he'll use this at the start of a fight in order to evaluate an enemy's strength. In early manga stories and the live-action films, if he uses up his hairs and goes bald they will simply grow back (in the films it took two hours to grow back). He cannot grow his hair back if it is stolen, though. This ability was first used in the story The Great Yōkai War. :In the TV movies, he calls this ability "Porcupine Fish". In the fifth anime he used the hair needles in a variety of ways, including firing in two directions and changing his direction midair. They are shown to be strong enough to destroy a modern day door.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 52 *'Hair Spear' :Appearing the second and fifth anime, Kitarō will transfer spirit energy into a single hair, which will then grow longer and can be thrown like a spear. It is more powerful than the Hair Needles. :In Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari, he can twirl a bunch of hairs still on his head into a giant spear, a technique he also uses in episode #53 of the fifth animeGeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 53 and episode #17 of the sixth anime. He will also hold a Hair Spear between his fingers and launch them with his Finger Gun (see below). In episode #91 of the fifth anime, he had Hitotsume-Kozō write the character for "fire" on his spear and defeated Kyōrinrin with a flaming spear.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 91 *'Hair Sword' :Used in the fifth anime. Like the Hair Spear, Kitarō will transfer spirit energy into a single hair and enlarge it, but instead of throwing it he uses it as a sword. He can adjust the length of the hair at will. With this weapon he left a permanent scar on the forehead of Nurarihyon. In episode #18, during the fight with Mokumokuren, Kitarō used the Hair Sword as a dagger.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 18 *'Hair Net/Hair Rope' :Kitarō can grow his hairs out like a rope or a net to restrain enemies. He sometimes uses this technique to test the strength of an opponent. He is capable of flowing electricity through it, too. In The Great Yōkai Trial, he was able to tie up the legs of several yōkai simultaneously. *'Hair Radio' :Kitarō can use the Yōkai Antenna to communicate with his allies over spiritual waves. Other yōkai can also use parts of their body as an antenna to communicate back, such as Medama-Oyaji's fingertip or Ittan-Momen's tail. :In the story Ubume, he uses a similar technique called Summoning Hair to summon a flock of crows. *'Remote Controlled Hair' :Used in the second anime. Kitarō will take out a hair and send it out to spy on enemies. In episode #91 of the fourth anime, he sends out a hair to seek help.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 91 *'Nose Hair Missle' :Kitarō can fire long range Hair Needles from his nose. Used in the story Geta Battle. Electric Powers Much like an electric eel, Kitarō has a special sac in his body that can store electricity, which he can use to shock and numb enemies. The sac can store and release up to 1,000,000 volts of electricity. He can either simply emit the electricity or conduct it through his hair or tools for long range attacks. He can adjust the amount of electricity he gives out and can use the powers of his yōkai allies to enhance it. He can also transfer it into the ground and fire it upwards to attack flying enemies.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 109 His electrical powers are shown to be even stronger than those of Bake-Tōrō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 57 As powerful as this power is, however, he can not use it often as it greatly depletes his stamina (In the fifth anime, he becomes stronger in this area and uses the power more frequently). In the third anime, it is called the Internal Electrical Generator. Though not used nearly as often as the Hair Needles and Remote Control Geta in the original manga and up to the fourth anime, it is used far more often in GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Sen Monogatari and the 5th anime, even as a finishing blow. In Yōkai Sen Monogatari it is called by many names, such as Internal Electric Discharge and Internal Electric Spark. In chapter #12 he used a technique called Electromagnetic Fireball Shock, where he channels his electrical energy through dozens of other yōkai to create an electromagnetic plasma attack. In the live-action film GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sennen Noroi Uta, he uses this ability in the fight against Yasha. He wraps the chanchanko around Konaki-Jijii's cane and charges it and uses it as a weapon, but in the end he defeats Yasha with emitting his electricity at full power. In the Monday Dramaland TV movie, he defeats Nurarihyon with an electric shock wave.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985 film): Monday Dramaland Most of the time the electricity is colored yellow, but in the 4th anime it was often red or light blue. In episode #32 of the fourth anime, after taking a continuous shock of Kaminari's electrical power, Kitarō's eyes glowed blue, his body turned red and he emitted a huge surge of blue electricity that overpowered and defeated Kaminari.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 32 Regenerative Powers Kitarō's body is capable of recovering from any wounds. Even if he is crushed, chopped up or melted, his body can pull itself back together over time. The only wound he has never healed is his missing eye, although, depending on the adaptation, this could be because he was born without it or he was too young at the time he lost it to understand and use his powers. Even when he was turned into a tree by Nobiagari (Vampire Tree), while he couldn't move around in tree form, he forced himself to grow a fruit which is original body grew into and escaped from. If he is eaten by an enemy he is capable of escaping through their pores as sweat. Because of these powers, Kitarō shows little concern in situations where most heroes would be destroyed. Even when an enemy cooks him he seems to react like it were any other injury. On the rare occasions his healing abilities are not enough to save him, he is brought to the Mount Osore Yōkai Hospital. Body Part Attacks *'Remote Controlled Hand' :Kitarō can freely control his hand when severed. He can also remove it himself, which he does to send it for reconnaissance missions. He can even control it when the rest of his body has been destroyed. It first appeared in the story Hand. :Because of the grotesque nature of the ability, it's only anime appearances were in Daidarabotchi (second anime) and The Strangest Showdown (Hakaba Kitarō). In the first anime adaptation of Hand, Kitarō's remote control geta took the hand's role in the story. Kitarō used Oshiroi-Babaa's face-romoving powder to remove his face and send it to her in order to learn the location of her hideout.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 21 *'Kitarō Stick' :Kitarō's can pass his remote control abilities on to other people by shaking their hand. He can use this ability to control an enemy's hand and make them attack theirselves. It first appeared in the story Yōkai Nurarihyon. *'Finger Guns' (指鉄砲, Kubi Teppo) :Kitarō can fire each of his fingers off like bullets to attack enemies. His fingers will regrow after a short amount of time. Although it is one of his strongest attacks, it has only been used in the anime in the 1st series adaptation of Akuma Belial. :In Yōkai Sen Monogatari, he could instead shoot spirit energy blasts out of his fingers. He defeated the Wolfman by using this power to fire Neko-Musume's silver ring into his body. :* His aim is pretty precise, as he has used his fingers to launch his Hair Spear and was able to shoot down the fleeing Mabi. In the fifth anime adaptation, it is revealed to be a secret technique of the Ghost Tribe. Kitaro asks his father to teach him the technique in preparation for the Great Yōkai War on Kikaiga Island. During training, Medama-Oyaji explains that the technique uses air, so it has incredible accuracy. However, it uses quite the load of spirit energy. :* In episode 69 of the fifth anime, it is shown that if Kitaro is lacking energy, he can only manage to fire off bubbles. :In the sixth anime adaptation, the Finger Gun is used primarily as a finishing move and is shown to be extremely powerful. Like the fifth anime, this adaption's version of the technique appears to use air and spirit energy, which explains its accuracy. It is still unknown if Kitaro had to train to use this technique in this adaption. *'Teeth Machinegun' :Kitarō fires his teeth out like machinegun bullets. He used this ability to defeat Iyami. Digestive Fluids *'Stomach Acid' :An internal acid that can melt anything. Only the snake living in Kitarō's stomach can survive it. It was first used in the story The Great Tanuki War. When the Kōryū stepped on him it burst his stomach open, causing the acid to melt them both. In most versions Kitarō was later revived with Resurrection Powder, but in the fourth anime Kitarō revives himself. *'Balloon' :Kitarō mixes his stomach acid and saliva to create a soap bubble-like barrier. He can enter it and float around or use it to repel attacks. It first appeared in the story Ōkubi. :In Tsukimono, he used the ability to help expel the titular human-possessing yōkai. After Kitarō caurght the host body in the bubble, Tsukimono was in such pain he left on his own. :In the third anime it was replaed with a tool called the Yōkai Bubblegum, which Kitarō would use to transport the human Yumeko to other worlds, such as LimboGeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 46 or the hidden Kappa village.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 85 :In the fourth anime, he trapped Kyūso's yōkai energy inside the bubble, causing it to become voided. Other abilities *'Digging' :Kitarō can escape enemy attacks suddenly sinking into the ground. It was first used in Neko-Sennin to escape the cat army.Neko-Sennin, Shonen Magazine He later used it in Yōkai Castle to escape Tantanbō's phlegm attack.Yōkai Castle, Shonen Magazine *'Fire Burst' :Kitarō can swallow fire and then breath it out like a flamethrower. He can use his yōkai energy to double the power. He can also swallow Bake-Bi in order to perform double team attacks, such as spitting out fireballs and generating heat. He is able to endure the heat because the inside of his body is as solid as steel. In the 5th anime, he could also let out a huge breath on Tsurube-Bi to create a power fire attack.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 79 *'Yōkai Radiation' :Kitarō can raise his body temperature and emit enough heat to melt his surroundings. He can also breath out a hot breath. This ability was used in the stories Dorotabō and Yukinko. In the third anime, Medama-Oyaji had Bake-Bi enter a weakened Kitarō's body and raise his temperature to the absolute limit he could withstand, allowing him shoot out a beam of intense heat to dry up all of the Dorotabō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 28 *'Yōkai Energy Wave' :A technique that allows Kitarō to save up and fire out Yōkai Energy in various forms. If mastered, the user can not only fire out blasts but also boost the power of their allies by distributing their energy to them. When facing ice yōkai, he can use his energy to keep himself warm and fire a heat beam from his mouth. The heat for this beam gets higher as he becomes angrier, so hot that it melted Yukinko when she checked on Yuki-Otoko after he was hit with it. The technique is powerful enough to defeat Yuki-Onna and Yuki-Otoko and can instantly melt ice attacks and even ice caves. It was used in the 4th anime episodes 56GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 56 & 58.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 58 *'Yōkai Aura Freeze' :A technique where Kitarō absorbs the cold air around him and uses it to freeze enemies. It is useful in dealing with enemies like Suiko who can't be directly attacked, and he can increaese the effect by entering their body. In fact, when he used it against Suiko in an underwater battle, he ended up also freezing the river and the village dams.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 55 In these occasions, Kitarō is caapable of moving freely within the ice. :He can also use this ability freeze his Hair Needles. *'Yōkai Balloon / Air (or Water) Cannon' :Kitarō sucks in enough air or water that his body swells up like a balloon. He can use it to float around or spit the air or water back out for an attack. The former use was seen in the 5th anime episode 26,GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 26 while the later was used in episode 75. *'Resonating Echo' :Kitarō can fire an ultrasonic wave from his mouth, one powerful enough to defeat Noderabō's own soundwave. Medama-Oyaji has told Kitarō to train his throat daily in order to use this technique. It was used in the 5th anime episode 84.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 84 *'Magic' :Used in the 4th anime episode 44.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 44 Kitarō uses magic circle style spells to counter Belial's own magic. *'Chameleon Technique' :Like a chameleon, Kitarō can use protective coloring to blend in with his surroundings. He can also alter his body shape, such as becoming thin like paper or curling into a ball like a roly-poly. He can attack unsuspecting enemies in these forms, though he is not as powerful as when he is in his normal shape. In the 3rd anime episode 108, when he fought the Grass Kamaitachi, he made himself invisible in front of a tree and grabbed him with the Yōkai Ocarina's whip.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 108 :He can also stretch his body to wrap around an enemy and restrain them, but he can only use this technique once a year (used in the story Crab Yōkai). *'Chameleon Tongue' :In tight spots, Kitarō can grow his tongue longer and grab enemies with it. Originally it was a defense against enemies stealing his inherited items like his geta, but later he used it more freely. It was first used in the story Makura-Gaeshi. *'Shedding' :Kitarō can removes his outer layer of skin in order to escape certain (usually sticky) enemy attacks. He will often follow up with a sneak attack using his Chameleon Technique. *'Binding Apparatus' :A device inside Kitarō's arm that tightens his grip whenever he touches an enemy. *'Gas' :Used in the first anime, episode #42.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1968): Episode 42 Kitarō can use his internal gases to swell up his body and float in the sky like a balloon. In episode #57, he breathed out his gases in order to attract his bug friends.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1968): Episode 57 *'Ear Phone' :Kitarō can remove his ear and use it as a walkie-talkie to speak to his allies from great distances. Used in the story Daidarabotchi. *'Breathing' :Kitarō can breath fairly normally underwater and even hold a conversation or do battle without choking. He is also shown to be able to breath fine in the stratosphere.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 74 Weapons Main weapons *'Chanchanko' *'Remote Controlled Geta' *'Yōkai Ocarina' *'Jigoku Key' (地獄の鍵, Jigoku no Kagi)- Appears in the fifth anime, it is a key that unlocks powers from Hell. It was kept as a secret treasure on Kikaiga Island in Miu's mother. Before the mother's death, it was passed on to Miu. In episode #33, Miu passed the key on to Kitarō. **First Technique: Jigoku's Dancing Flames (獄炎乱舞, Gokuen Ranbu) - First borrowed in episode 7. Kitarō first used the flames from the Jigoku key itself in episode #33 with Gokan-Ō's''' permission. Powerful flames appear in place of Kitarō's hair, using them in fire based attacks.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 7 **Second Technique: '''Buraishin (武頼針) - First unlocked in episode 59. Jigoku's Buraishin is able to penetrate anything as Jigoku's "needle mountain" with steel power.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 59 **Third Technique: Rettō Seiha (烈闘星覇) - Used in the film Nippon Bakuretsu!!. *'Reikai Amulet' (霊界符, Reikai-fu) - Appears in the fifth anime, it is an amulet of the Ghost Tribe, it resembles a phone. Made from a shard of a charmed mirror, it can reflect the moonlight to brighten even the darkest night. Apart from Kitarō, others such as Neko-Musume own a Reikai Amulet as well. In Nippon Bakuretsu!!, the Reikai Amulet is used with Kagami-Jijii's powers to save Hana from within Yato-no-Kami.GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! Other weapons and tools *'Ittan-Momen' *'Yōkai Bat' *'Snake Handcuffs' :Kitarō dispatches a snake he keeps in his stomach to tie up enemies. Used in the story Yōkai Castle. *'Yōkai Ball' :Appears in Obake Nighter and goes with the Yōkai Bat. The name comes from the first anime. Similar to the Yōkai Bat, the ball will always avoid the bat and strike someone out.Obake Nighter, Shonen Magazine *'Yōkai Glasses' :Special glasses that allow Kitarō to see invisible yōkai. It first appeared in the story Yōkai of the Mountain Pass.Yōkai of the Mountain Pass, Shonen Magazine In the first anime they are made of ice from the moon.Series 1 Episode 23, 1968 In Mayuge, he uses the glasses to locate a girl trapped inside a doll.Mayuge, Shonen Magazine *'Kitarō Flute' *'Yōkai Glove' *'Ghost Armor' *'Yōkai Ointment' *'Father's Bones' *'Giant Armor' Techniques *'Spirit Electricity' *'Cruise to Hell' *'Ice Cruise' *'Sealing Techniques' *'Soul Binding Money' *'Hypnotism' *'Air Pump' *'Poison Manju' *'Reverse Magic' *'Kobu-Otoshi' *'Hair Beam' *'Yōkai Tornado' *'Ultimate Dango' *'Chops' *'Heretic Seal' *'Water Column' *'Maneki-Neko' Transformations Throughout the franchise, whether voluntarily as part of a plan or forcibly by an enemy, Kitarō has been transformed into various yōkai and creatures (and even inanimate objects) on a number of occasions. His wide variety of transformed forms include the Dai-Kaijū, a Bake-Neko, the Gyūki, a vampire, a dinosaur, a fish, a ghost, a frog, a tanuki, a baby, an old man, a rat, a mummy, a Yōkai Cloth, a stone, a pearl, a plate, a card, coal, food, a doll, a bug, plants, liquids and dried squid. The Dai-Kaijū is the largest form Kitarō has ever taken. When transformed Kitarō will usually lose his regular powers, though he often gains special powers for that form, such as the Dai-Kaijū's hair-growing beam. In the 5th anime he kept his hair needles and electric powers as Gyūki, while whoever wore him as a Yōkai Cloth gained his abilities. Other specialties *'Interaction with animals and insects' *'Ge-Tap' References Category:Character Subpage